The Real Reason
by serataja
Summary: Why aren't Sam and Jack together? What is holding Grissom back to finally declare his undying love for Sara? Read and find out...


This one is for Justine for being worth her weight in gold

and

for Trish, who still believes that Jack does not know...

(and she does have a point as this little story proves !)

* * *

**The Real Reason**

by Serataja

_This is a work of fiction. _

_Any resemblance between real people and real events _

_is purely coincidental and completely unintentional._

_(holding her fingers crossed behind her back)_

_Fade in._

_It has been a long and emotionally draining day on the set of 'Without a Trace'._

_First Jack made everyone cry,__ for refusing to leave his dead friend Max alone in the storage building._

_A little later Anthony LaPaglia did a Gil Grissom impersonation. It took a while before the last laugh died away and everyone could get back to work. _

_Anthony is sitting in his trailer in front of the mirror._

_A large tarantula is crawling over his hand. He is stroking its back._

_A knock on the door._

_Enter Poppy Montgomery._

_Poppy: _Jesus Christ!

_Anthony:_ You used to call me Tony, Poppy.

_Poppy:_ I was not talking to you, I was talking about the spider.

_Anthony:__(looking mildly surprised)_ But Poppy, that's not a spider, that's a tarantula. Don't you watch CSI?

_Poppy:_ Don't you think you're taking that Gil Grissom thing a bit too far?

_Anthony: (continues to stroke the tarantula's back)_

_Poppy: (sits down)_ Anthony, we need to talk.

_Anthony:_ Uh-oh.

_Poppy: _It's serious.

_Anthony: _Okay, let's talk. Is this about Grissom and Sara again?

_Poppy:_ I know you've been talking to Billy. You two were seen at the local bar last night. I'm afraid you're a bad influence on him.

_Anthony:_ Oh, how come?

_Poppy:_ I have it first hand from the writers on CSI that Grissom would have kissed Sara long ago if you hadn't told him to wait.

_Anthony: _That's not true.

_Poppy:_ Don't lie to me!

_Anthony:_ I've never talked to Grissom.

_Poppy:_ Don't try to confuse me. We're talking about Billy and you know exactly what I mean.

_Anthony:_ I'm not influencing Billy.

_Poppy: _So what're you saying? He's influencing you?

_Anthony: _Not at all. We agree on everything.

_Poppy:_ So, this is a conspiracy?

_Anthony:_ Poppy, what are you talking about?

_Poppy: _I'm talking about Jack and Sam.

_Anthony:_ Oh, I thought we were talking about Grissom and Sara.

_Poppy:_ We are.

_Anthony: (confused silence)_

_Poppy:_ Why are Grissom and Sara not together?

_Anthony: _Because Grissom is hiding a dark secret.

_The tarantula starts to crawl up his arm. Anthony ignores it._

_Poppy: (gaze fixed on the tarantula) _What kind of secret?

_Anthony:_ I can't tell you. Only that it's dark.

_Poppy:_ Oh, you mean like his mother killed herself while he was sitting in the living room watching TV?

_Anthony: (sighs)_ Something like that. Very sad. You'll have to ask Billy for the details.

_Poppy:_ But why are Grissom and Sara not together?

_Anthony: (confused)_ I just told you!

_Poppy:_ No, I mean the real reason.

_Anthony:__(reluctantly)_ Billy and I have a bet going.

_Poppy:_ What bet?

_Anthony:_ If Jack kisses Sam first I have to pay Billy $2000.

_Poppy: (shocked silence)_

_Anthony:_ I figure I have a good chance. CSI has been running for six seasons. Billy won't be able to hold out much longer. I think he'll have to give in sometime next year.

_Poppy:_ All this is happening because of a bet…

_Anthony:_ Oh no, of course not. It's because Grissom has a dark secret.

_Poppy:_ Oh…

_(Anthony puts the tarantula back in its tank.)_

_Poppy:_ What about Sam and Jack?

_Anthony: _What about them?

_Poppy:_ When is Jack going to kiss her?

_Anthony:__(evasive) _Grissom has to kiss Sara first.

_Poppy:_ So when Grissom has kissed Sara, Jack will kiss Sam?

_Anthony:_ We'll see…

_Poppy:_ Anthony, that's not good enough.

_Anthony:_ It's not my decision.

_Poppy:_ Don't lie to me.

_Anthony:_ I don't know what you're talking about.

_Poppy:_ I'm talking about the monthly bribes you've been paying the writers to make sure Sam and Jack don't get together.

_Anthony:_ How did you know?

_Poppy:_ I'm a Federal Agent. I have my sources.

_Anthony:_ Don't you think you're taking that Sam thing a bit too far?

_Poppy: (stubborn silence)_

_Anthony:_ Okay, I admit it, I've been bribing them. But only a little.

_Poppy:_ You mean you're not responsible for all of them being able to afford new cars?

_Anthony: (very guilty silence)_

_Poppy:_ So why aren't Jack and Sam together?

_Anthony:_ Jack doesn't think she loves him anymore.

_Poppy:_ What?

_Anthony:_ I mean, she's with Martin and…

_Poppy:_ She's not.

_Anthony:_ She's not what?

_Poppy:_ With Martin. She broke up with him a long time ago.

_Anthony:_ Oh…?

_Poppy:_ Haven't you been watching the show? Jack knows!

_Anthony:_ He does not!

_Poppy:_ Oh yes, he knows!

_Anthony:_ Don't tell me what Jack knows or doesn't know!

_Poppy:_ He must be blind!

_Anthony: (smiles cryptically)_

_Poppy:_ Now tell me the real reason.

_Anthony:_ Jack doesn't think-

_Poppy: _No, the real reason.

_Anthony:_ I'm bribing-

_Poppy:_ Anthony!

_Anthony:_ Okay, you want to know the truth, here's the truth...

_Poppy: (waiting)_

_Anthony:_ Jack is miserable.

_Poppy:_ That's exactly my point. Let's put him out of his misery. Let him kiss Sam. Anne can't make him happy.

_Anthony: (sounding very satisfied)_ No, she'll make him miserable.

_Poppy:_ But he has been miserable for three years…

_Anthony: (nodding happily)_ Yes.

_Poppy: (stunned silence)_

_Anthony: (taps on the tarantula's tank and makes cooing noises)_

_Poppy: (more stunned silence)_

_Anthony:_ Was there more?

_Poppy:_ You mean you want Jack to be miserable?

_Anthony:_ Of course.

_Poppy:_ But why?

_Anthony:_ It's such a great challenge, acting-wise.

_Poppy:_ So there's no hope for Sam and Jack?

_Anthony:_ Of course there is. Now let's see, this show could run for another 15 years, so if he kisses her the first time in year 13…

_Poppy: (buries her head in her hands)_

_Anthony: (brightly)_ Didn't you read that interview I did? I love being miserable!

_The tarantula climbs out of its tank and crawls away to find William Petersen. It figures there is more chance for a little happiness on the set of CSI._

_Fade out._


End file.
